Romance, Vampires, and Werewolves, Oh My!
by RandomFandom7722
Summary: What happens when sonny visits Forks to represent her show? what happens when she finds out that the cullens and the werewolves are not human? will she find romance, or heartbreak? ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea randomly, so I thought, why not make a story about it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad day.**

**(ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!!!!!!!!)**

**In my story, there is no Renesmee, and Jacob hasn't really confessed his love for Bella. He only likes Bella, he doesn't love her. At least, in my story he doesn't. Cullens-vampires. Jacob and pack-Werewolves. Bella-Human.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I looked over at Nico and Grady, who were looking through a bag of popcorn for identical popcorn triplets, and Tawni, who was fixing her already perfect makeup, and Zora, who was doing _something_ in the vents.

I sighed in happiness. I had everything I could possibly want.

_Except_ _Chad_ a voice in the back of my head cried.

Again, I sighed, yet this time is was in aggravation. That little "Voice" has been annoying the heck out of me lately. Always mentioning my crush.

Yes it true, I do like Chad, but only a little bit, and not in the annoying fan like way either.

"_Sonny Monroe to Mr. Condors office. Sonny Monroe to Mr. Condors office."_ The intercom rang.

My heart started to pound against my chest. Was I getting fired?

I looked at my cast mates whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Are they going to fire you?"

"Are they cancelling the show?"

"Are they bringing Mandy back?!"

"Are they sending you to Narnia?"

We stared at Grady. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, but I guess I'll find out."

I trudged to Mr. Condors office which was on the other side of the lot.

When I entered, I saw Portlyn sitting in one chair, and one chair that was currently vacant, so I took that seat.

Why was I here? What does he want? Why was Portlyn here?

Many questions were buzzing through my head simultaneously.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."-he began-"Since _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ are the most popular shows on this lot, you two will go to Forks to represent your shows."

"Where's Forks" I asked.

"Washington. The state. Your plane leaves tomorrow."-He took out a sheet of paper with details on it-"At noon. You should be ready by then. Don't be late. You will get a police escort by Police Chief Charlie Swan. You will arrive at the Forks recreational center at six to set up. You will be signing autographs, and promoting new episodes in the morning. You will be there for two weeks. Mr. Swan has the rest of your schedule, and has made it his responsibility to make sure you do everything you must get done. Understand?"

Both Portlyn and I nodded.

"Good. Be back here at eleven A.M tomorrow. Don't be late. Now leave."

We got up and left the room.

"I think we should act like friends while we're in Forks."

"Why?" she sniffed.

"Because, it would make it easier if we're not fighting, and we can become enemies again as soon as we get back."

She seemed to like it, "Okay, but no one finds out, kay?"

"Deal." I stuck my hand out, and we sealed the deal.

I skipped away to tell my friends the good news. I was going to Forks!

* * *

**I know this is short, but I wanted to get this out first. So, what do you think?**

**Please review, they mean so much to me.**

**Please give constructive criticism too. Thanks you!**

**~:):(:~Dubblebubble71~:):(:~**


	2. Chapter 2

**UGH, sorry I haven't updated this one yet. Please review guys! Your reviews mean so much to me!**

**ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!!!!**

* * *

Cullens=Vampires

Bella=Human

Jacob and Pack=Werewolves

JACOB IS NOT IN LOVE WITH BELLA! (Sorry team Jacob fans!)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room, watching my all time favorite show, _So Random!_ It was hilarious, especially since they pulled the new girl, Sonny Monroe, on board.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, and looked around me. All the Cullen's were sitting in the living room, minus the adults, and Jacob was also here. Sure, Vampire and Werewolves were mortal enemies, but Jake was my friend, so everyone was making an effort to be friends.

"_Check it out, it's our first fight!"_

"_Check it out, I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm sorrier!"_

Emmett busted out laughing, and I smiled. Gotta love my family!

_Ring!!! Ring!!_ The phone rang.

"I'll get it." I volunteered.

I stood up and stretched.

"Hello?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"_Bells?"_ Charlie's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey, Dad."

"_Just calling to tell you some great news."_

I smiled in anticipation, "What is it?"

"_You know that show, So Random?"_

"Yeah, I love that show."

"_Do you also know that other show, oh, what is it called…Michael Falls?"_

"You mean, Mackenzie Falls? Ugh, yes. Way too dramatic if you ask me."

I could practically hear the smile in Charlie's voice as he said the next line.

"_Well Sonny Monroe from So Random, and Portlyn Murray from Mackenzie Falls are coming to Forks to represent there shows."_

I was shocked. Sonny Monroe was coming here!

"Why Forks?"

"_Something about…oh, I have no clue. But the news gets better!"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, since there really isn't a decent Motel here in Forks, and I'm there chaperone, and cause we live so close to the recreational center, they well be sleeping at our house."_

I covered my mouth to muffle my screams! I was going to share the same house with Sonny Monroe!!!

"That is…" I was at a loss for words. Thankfully, Charlie knew what I meant.

"_I'm glad you like it, Bells. I also kinda volunteered you to help the two young ladies set up Saturday. And Carlisle, being an amazing help to the community, volunteered his kids. You know the big one, uh, Emmett I think, looks like he could really help with unloading and stuff. Oh, and when I told Billy, he said he might volunteer Jacob. You know how strong that boy is."_

I smiled, this was going to be great!

"When do they get here?"

"_They'll be here in two days, so do you mind cleaning out the guest bedroom?"_

"Not at all Char-Dad. Thank you so much! This is going to be so cool!"

"_Kay. I have to go, Bells. Um, love you."_

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and screamed. Sure, I was never really a fan girl type, but SONNY MONROE was going to be staying in a room across from mine!!!!!

Edward and his family smiled, already having heard the conversation, but Jacob looked lost. "What?" he asked.

"Sonny Monroe and Portlyn Murray are coming here to Forks!!!! And they'll be staying in my house!!!!!"

Jake jumped up, "Wait, you mean THE Sonny Monroe, From _So Random!_?"

"Yes!"

"But why Portlyn, why don't the just get that Chad guy, he's the star of the show."

Edward grimaced, "I'm glad he isn't coming. He looks like a player."

I lightly hit him on the arm, giving myself a bruise, "Don't be mean."

Jacob chuckled.

"This is going to be so cool!!!" Emmett yelled, completely stealing my line.

"I agree!" Alice chimed. I mean, literally chimed.

"Well, I have to go get the guest bedroom ready for to TV stars!" I said, biding everyone goodbye, well, except for Edward. He insisted on helping me.

When we got home, I opened the door, and went upstairs. I stood in front of the guest bedroom. I took a deep breath. I'd never been in there before, so I had no clue what it looked like.

I swung the door open and gasped in shock.

The bed had no mattress of sheets, it was just the frame. Half of the wood floor was missing the wood. It looked like some of the shelves in the closet had been removed. The window had neither blinds, nor drapes.

This would take a long time.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I'll update sooner this time. Don't worry.**

**Please review guys, thank you!**


	3. Sorry

**I'm Sorry, but I no longer have motivation to finish this story. He left me broken is the only one I won't delete. I'll just discontinue it. Romance, Vampires and Werewolves, OH MY! And Revenge is NOT a virtue, I will delete since there is only two chapters for each of them. Sorry everyone who actually liked anyone or maybe even ALL of them, but I just don't feel like writing them anymore. I'm sticking to just Sonny with a Chance stories now.**

**Sorry,**

**~:):(:~RandomFandom7722~:):(:~**


End file.
